


outfitting

by greywardenblue



Category: October Daye Series - Seanan McGuire
Genre: Fictober 2019, Gen, Post-Book 4: Late Eclipses, references to Toby's love life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23171695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greywardenblue/pseuds/greywardenblue
Summary: Toby is going on a date. May has some opinions about it.
Relationships: May Daye & October "Toby" Daye
Kudos: 9





	outfitting

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt in this work:  
> "Yes, I'm aware. Your point?"

“That’s Tybalt’s jacket, right?”

Toby stopped with her hand reaching towards the door handle, and turned around. “Yes, I’m aware. Your point?”

May frowned. “Well, it’s just… you’re going to wear Tybalt’s jacket to a date with Connor? Don’t you think that’s a little weird?”

Toby brushed her hand against the jacket and said nothing. It had been weeks since Tybalt wore it while she was unconscious, and it barely smelt like pennyroyal anymore. That was fine. “This is _my_ jacket,” she said defensively. “Tybalt gave it to me, which means it’s not his anymore. I can wear it whenever I want. And besides, it’s not an official date, more of a… casual thing.”

They looked in each other’s eyes, and Toby pressed her lips together stubbornly, daring May to say something. With all their shared memories, May almost knew her better than she knew herself. Every secret desire, every unfinished sentence, May knew, at least up until a point. It would have been terrifying, if Toby didn’t like her so much.

It was still a little terrifying.

May didn’t know how she felt when Tybalt kissed her or the dreams she had after, and Toby was endlessly thankful for that. But if you knew somebody that well, you didn’t have to literally share their brain to know what they were not saying.

May sighed. “I’m just surprised you’re going out with Connor, that’s all.”

“Why would you be surprised? You know Connor. You _like_ Connor. You know that _I_ like Connor.”

“I _do_ like Connor. He’s my friend too, you know, and not just because he’s yours. We spent a lot of time together while you were kidnapped and all, trying to save you. Ring a bell?” May shook her head. “I just… Toby, I’ve been in your head. I _know_ you like Tybalt, and judging by how he acted while you were gone…”

“This again, May? Really?” Toby frowned and turned away. She remembered Tybalt touching her cheek, and looking at her like she was something precious. She remembered being pushed away, both physically and literally. She remembered Tybalt telling her to come back, and she remembered him effectively shutting the door in her face. “Do you know want to hear what I think? I have no idea what Tybalt wants. I know that Connor wants _me_ , and I know I want him, so I’m going on a date with him. And yes, I’m wearing my own damn jacket. Is that okay with you, _sis_?”

She didn’t mean the ending to sound sarcastic, she really didn’t. But it came out that way anyway, bitter and accusatory, and May raised her hands in defense.

“Fine. It’s not any of my business. Who am I to give you romantic advice, anyway? I just live here.” She shook her head. “In fact, I’m going out with Jazz too. I just need to change first. Don’t wait up for me.”

May walked back to her room, and Toby opened then shut the front door behind her. She stopped for a moment, breathing hard as tears gathered in her eyes.

This was not an argument. So why did she feel like she had just lost one?

Slowly, she opened the door, took off the jacket, left it on the hook, and shut the door again.


End file.
